Dreamer
by KatrickLover
Summary: A Drabble written for the PR Drabble Meme on LJ. Based on the prompt 'rachel climbs through Puck's window. Puck thinks he's dreaming. he's not.'


Puck was having that dream again. He'd been having it a lot lately, but he wasn't complaining. It was a really good dream.

Rachel Berry was climbing through his window again, only this time it wasn't in a white nightgown. This time she was wearing...bunny slippers and a pink housecoat?

Whatever. He could go with that. Her housecoat was slipping a bit and he could see down the front of her pyjama top.

"Noah...!"

That was a little fucking weird. Rachel usually didn't talk in his dreams, she usually just stood there, hair blowing in the wind, looking sexy and Jewish. When she began moving closer towards him he didn't object.

"Noah?" Her voice lilted, and he took a deep breath as she hovered over him while he was lying in his bed.

"mmm...Rachel..." Puck reached out to pull her towards him. His dreams about Rachel didn't usually go this far and he planned to enjoy it while it lasted. Pressing his body against hers and crushing his mouth onto her mouth, he heard her squeal. Moaning into the kiss, dream Rachel began to respond to his advances slightly. She squirmed around a bit as his hands roamed over her body, slipping under her housecoat.

The dream felt so real, Puck couldn't believe it. He'd wanted to get with Rachel again ever since she broke up with him on the bleachers last Fall, but there was all the Quinn baby drama, and her two boyfriends, and it just so happened that Rachel wasn't the kind of girl who was going to cheat. So he'd had to suffer through months of seeing her walk around in barely there skirts while she made out with that fruity Jesse kid, and his dumb dumb (ex?) best friend Finn and he still didn't get to touch her boobs. It was fucking depressing. There was that time in her bedroom that he was sure she couldn't resist him, but then she'd roped him into that stupid Run Joey Run video.

Turning his attention to kissing her neck, he slipped his hands under her robe, cupping her over her shirt. Even though he'd only barely touched her boobs when they dated, they felt just like he remembered. Dream Rachel didn't push his hands away.

Why didn't the dream go this far every night? Kissing Rachel on the lips again and smirking into her mouth, he flipped her over so that she was on her back and he was pressing down against her.

"mmm..." He heard her moan beneath him. "mm mm?" Wait, she was mumbling something. Breaking the kiss for a second, he listened.

"Noah!" She whispered harshly. "What are you doing?"

Grunting slightly, Puck sat up. He rubbed his eyes. He stared at the clock. 12:22 am.

Wait. Was this a dream? He pinched Rachel on the arm.

"Ow!" She squealed. "What was that for?"

"I was checking to see if I was dreaming." Rubbing her arm, Rachel sat up too. She pulled her housecoat closed.

"You're supposed to pinch yourself." She seemed a bit annoyed. Puck squinted in confusion.

"This isn't a dream."

"No."

He looked around and then at Rachel. "Then what the hell are you doing in my bedroom, Berry?"

Standing up, she wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm sorry Noah, It's just...you're going to think it's silly."

He sighed. "Just tell me." He swung his legs over the side of the bed to face her.

"I heard a noise!" She squeaked out. "And I'm home alone. And I was sitting in bed and I heard a noise, and it could have been the house shifting or the furnace turning on, but it also might have been a murderer or a rapist who is looking for young talented women who are home all alone and vulnerable!" She sat down beside him again, wide eyed.

He blinked at her. "So you climbed up the side of my house into my window?"

"I was scared, Noah! And you weren't answering your texts, and you just live down the street and I was scared!"

"Why didn't you text Finn?" He asked, squinting at her hesitantly.

"Finn lives on the other side of town! Plus he and I haven't been on perfect terms since our break up..." She frowned. "I don't exactly have many friends that I could call..."

He sighed and leaned back on his bed. "Do you want to stay here, Berry?"

"Oh..." She bit her lip. "Well, you don't have to let me stay..."

"Well, I wouldn't want a murderer or rapist looking specifically for young talented singers to murder or rape you sooo..."

"Okay." She smiled brightly. She looked around, asking quietly. "Should I sleep on the floor?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous..." Lying back down on his bed he patted the space beside him. "You can sleep here."

"What will your mother think?"

"Are you kidding? You're Jewish. She'll bake us a cake..."

Lying down beside him, their backs turned to one another, Puck began to drift back to sleep.

"Noah?" Rachel whispered quietly.

Puck grunted in acknowledgement.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I thought I was freaking dreaming, Berry.."

"Well but why would you dream about kissing me?"

"Why'd you kiss me back?"

"I don't know..." She appeared to be thinking long and hard about it. "you have soft lips...?"

Puck grunted in frustration and pulled her over towards him.

"I like kissing you too, Rachel." Puck whispered to Rachel as he covered his mouth with hers again.

He could sleep later. Rachel Berry was in his bed in real life. And that was better than any other fucking dream he could have that night.


End file.
